The present invention relates to home prophylaxis units, and in particular to a system for providing a water and particle tight seal to a home prophylaxis unit.
Many motorized dental instruments have been developed for home use. Such devices promote effective and efficient dental hygiene and reduce the frequency with which a dentist must be consulted. Perhaps the best known of such devices is the electric toothbrush, and water irrigation devices are also commonly used in the home. Attempts have also been made to develop a polishing instrument so that this function may be performed in the home as well. However, many difficulties have been encountered in developing such device for home use.
One of the primary concerns in developing any electric appliance for home use is proper electrical insulation so that a user will not receive an inadvertent electric shock. This is a particular problem for a home prophylaxis unit which is normally held in the user's hand and used in close proximity to water, and can in fact be accidentally immersed in water. The motor portion of the device is encased in a plastic handle, and the plastic itself is impervious to water. However, access to the interior of the handle is necessary for a switching mechanism and at the attachment of the prophylaxis element to the device. A safe and sure water tight seal must be provided at these critical points, but yet the mechanism by which the seal is effected must be reasonably inexpensive so that the devices can be offered to the consumer at reasonable costs.